


Dare To Cope

by ErisedEloquence



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bets & Wagers, Dare, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Humor, No Angst, dare 'verse, i mean i love angst but 307 happened so no, well as humorous as I can be, which is to say im lame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:54:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6213406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErisedEloquence/pseuds/ErisedEloquence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven and Octavia have this game they've been playing since Raven lost feeling in her leg. It's basically a dare game. Raven would tell Octavia to do something and if the girl did it, she got to tell Raven to do something in return. It was always silly things just to pass the time and lighten everything up. People generally knew of the game’s existence but didn't really know what it entailed.</p><p>They just knew that if you saw Octavia climbing the fallen ark and Raven on the ground laughing so hard tears were streaming down her cheeks, it was their little game.</p><p>----</p><p>Basically stupid dares between Raven, Octavia, Bellamy, Lincoln, Lexa, and Clarke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Main Story

**Author's Note:**

> First the 100 fanfic, completely written because 307 fucked me over. I'm also currently writing a Clexa fic, and a Lexark fic. I hate the 100.
> 
> This was written because I had this image of Octavia daring Raven to have Lexa braid her hair, and because Lexa is the cutest in the whole world... So I wrote this!
> 
> Good luck reading this... The amount of fucked up tenses in this is hilarious.
> 
> Rest of notes at the end.

Raven and Octavia have this game they've been playing since Raven lost feeling in her leg. It's basically a dare game. No consequences though. Raven would tell Octavia to do something and if the girl did it, she got to tell Raven to do something in return. It was mostly silly things just to pass the time and lighten everything up. People generally knew of the game’s existence but didn't really know what it entailed. They just knew that if you saw Octavia climbing the fallen ark and Raven on the ground laughing so hard tears were streaming down her cheeks, it was their little game. 

It started when Octavia found Raven in the mechanic's workstation holding a screwdriver with shaking hands. Octavia knew it was because of the pain Raven felt. She also knew that like her, Raven wouldn't want her to ask if she was okay or if she needed help. Instead, she asked the mechanic what she was working on. Raven said it was the walkies Kane wanted. It was obvious to Octavia that Raven wasn't making much headway, but instead of offering help she said _"I bet you can't finish a working model by tonight"_. Raven looked shocked for a second before determination took over; _"you're on"_. Octavia left her be and wasn't surprised when Raven finalized the walkies. A couple of days later, Octavia was fighting with Bellamy about something and he dismissed her. She was so angry she wanted to just leave the camp, but Raven came over and casually said _"I bet you can't get Bellamy to apologize. Bonus points if he cries."_ Octavia stared at her until Raven shrugged and said _"you made a bet two days ago and I'm making one now"_. And when Octavia was finished hugging her teary eyed brother, she looked over and saw Raven smiling at her.

That was the start but surely not the end. The first few dares were made tentatively because the girls still weren't sure how comfortable with each other they were. After a while though, after they realized this was fun and they were going to keep playing, they sat down and came up with some rules. 

1\. This is for fun, so nothing that'll hurt them or anyone else.  
2\. That includes emotional pain.  
3\. If they’re uncomfortable with something or they just don't wanna do it, they don't do it. 

Those were their simple rules. They wanted to have fun, and they did. 

But they didn’t just use it for fun and games.

 

* * *

 

"Hey," Raven sat down next to Octavia where the girl was staring at her brother near the gate. 

Turning toward her, Octavia tried for a smile. "Hi, how's your leg today?"

Narrowing her eyes, Raven shrugged. "Hurts a little but nothing too bad. how are you?"

"Fine."

Glancing at the group near the gate, Raven bit her lip not sure if she should say something or not. "Did you tell them they better be actually helpful in there or you were gonna beat ‘em up?" 

She knew it wasn't a joke, both Bellamy and Lincoln were leaving for Mt Weather. Octavia was seeing two people she cared about go today, not knowing if they were going to return or not. But Raven also knew that comforting words weren't what the girl needed right now. 

"No, I didn't." it was said quietly. 

Taking a deep breath, Raven knew what to say, "Dare. have a group hug with them both."

It was silent for a moment before Octavia narrowed her eyes, "Don't underestimate me, Reyes." Before hopping up and moving purposefully towards the group saying goodbye at the door. 

Watching Octavia hesitate made her heart ache, but she knew the younger girl needed this. 

And seeing Octavia, Bellamy, and Lincoln in a group hug? made her laugh. 

 

* * *

 

Turns out, pre-war was a whole lot of sitting around, repeating plans, and waiting. 

Which is why Octavia was sitting on the table in Raven's workshop, fiddling with some of the parts around her. 

"Explain to me again, what do you want to do here?"

Sighing, Raven rolled her eyes playfully. "are you gonna actually get it this time?"

Octavia just flipped her off. "I'm bored. Explain it."

Laughing, Raven turned back to the screen she was monitoring, "I'm trying to see if Lexa's plan would work. She wants to blow up the dam and take down mt weather's power, but I need to figure out just how to do that."

Humming, Octavia hopped off the table and joined her at the screen. "Would you be able to blow it up from a distance or would you need to be there?"

"Well, theoretically? I just need to be there to place the bombs, the actual blowing up part I should be a good distance away." She shrugged, "Unless I wanna blow up."

Octavia tensed, "but that's not gonna happen."

"'Course not." Raven shook her head, "it doesn't even matter right now, not unless I figure out how to blow it up and if Bellamy can actually shut the back up generator from inside." She huffed, "it's all guesswork until then."

"Well," moving back, Octavia smirked, "I'm not even gonna worry 'cause you make bombs out of literally _nothing_ , now don't let it get to your head, but you might be the smartest person in this camp."

Clutching her chest, Raven faked shock, "aren't you the sweetest!"

Both laughed for a moment until Raven calmed down enough to shake her head, "but seriously, I'm stuck."

Nodding, Octavia shrugged, "Okay. Dare. figure all this mess out before I get back from tondc."

" _What?_ Not fair! It's not even your turn." 

"Yes, it is!" Octavia exclaimed, "you made me smile and tell Lexa she was a great commander in front of _everyone_ three days ago! It's totally my turn!"

Remembering it, Raven tried to bite back her laughter, "fine, it's your turn. that was a good moment in my life though, so I'm happy."

"I hate you."

Raven nodded somberly, "I hate you too. So much so I'm gonna get this done before you get back and I'll make you go kiss the commander. In front of Clarke."

Rolling her eyes, Octavia started walking for the door. "Sure, and I'll tell Clarke you dared me to do it and she'll kill both of us, so we're both losing here."

"Wait!"

Octavia paused at the door, turning to see Raven walk toward her. "what? Did I forget something?"

"Um _yes_?" Raven opened her arms, "you're leaving for tondc right now, fucking hug me and say goodbye." 

Blushing, Octavia wrapped her arms around the older girl, "Sorry, I forgot. I would've come straight back and hugged the life out of you though!"

"Sure sure, whatever you say."

Tightening her hold on the girl, Octavia lifted her off the ground, "I promise! You're my _favoritist person ever_ , Raven Reyes, and I would never just not say goodbye!" 

Laughing, Raven complained, "put me down!"

Shaking her head, Octavia started swaying them slowly, "not until you admit I'm your favoritist person ever and you love me the most."

"Fuck you!" Still laughing, the older girl conceded, "you're my favorite and I love you so very much! Now put me down, you heathen!"

Satisfied, Octavia put her down gently so as not to hurt her leg. "I love you too. Now, get working on those bombs and get ready to demand a dare after I get back."

"Sir, yes sir!" Raven saluted. "And, O? Be safe."

Octavia smiled at the older girl's concern, "Always am."

The mechanic huffed, "Right."

Octavia left laughing, with threats of violence if she came back and Raven wasn't finished. 

\---

Then Bellamy delivered the plans about the missile, and time froze for Raven. She didn't want to freak out because it benefited no one. And Clarke was heading to tondc to warn everyone anyway, so she should calm down. 

Octavia was gonna be fine. 

Then the missile hit, and Raven couldn't breathe. 

But it was okay. Octavia was okay. And she was gonna be proud of her, because Raven finalized the plan and everything was set. 

\---

The plan was set. Raven and Kyle would set the bombs, allowing everyone entry. It was as close to perfect as they were going to get. 

Octavia pulled her aside just before her and Kyle had to leave. 

Raven waited for her to say something, but the younger girl seemed nervous. 

They stood in uncomfortable silence until Octavia took a deep breath and took Raven's hand in hers, pulling her close, "Dare." She said quietly. "Set those bombs and get the hell out of there. don't get hurt."

Staring at the girl so close to her, Raven knew neither of them could really promise that, but she also knew they both needed this. "You need to stop underestimating me, Blake, it's getting to be so embarrassing for you."

Smiling shakily, Octavia pulled her all the way into a hug, "we're both gonna be fine. we're gonna get our friends back and those fucking _animals_ are gonna wish they'd died out 97 years ago."

"Damn, Blake." Raven mumbled, "I feel so pumped right now, I might just kiss you."

But the moment was over. The dare set. And they had a war to fight. 

\---

Raven got hurt.

That was the first dare one of them broke.

 

* * *

 

Raven was laying down under a tree a little further away from her camp. She just needed some peace and quiet. 

It's been two weeks since mt weather and everyone was finally learning to stop jumping at every breath. 

She was basking in the sun when a shadow blocked her light. She opened her eyes and squinted at Octavia's annoyed green eyes. 

"What now?"

Huffing, Octavia fell down next to her. "Well, apparently, jokes have been outlawed."

"Hmm." Raven turned her head to raise an eyebrow at the annoyed girl next to her, "who did you insult this time?"

"Okay, why's it always my fault?" 

"'Cause it usually is?"

Rolling her eyes, Octavia reached over to gently slap Raven, "well people are just too sensitive."

Turning fully, so she's on her side, Raven nodded, "sure they are. Now I'm curious, what did you say?"

"I don't feel like telling you anymore."

Raven laughed, "come on!"

They both looked at the footsteps coming over to them. 

Bellamy raised his eyebrow. "Is she pretending she's completely innocent?"

Nodding, Raven sat up, "what happened this time?"

Shaking his head playfully, Bellamy sat down opposite the two girls, "Kris was asking if we can't have some diversity with our food." He looked at his sister still laying down but she'd closed her eyes, "my dear sister _insinuated_ that he ate enough in mt weather."

"Octavia!" Raven exclaimed, "you can't say things like that!" 

Her words didn't have any heat in them, only barely contained laughter. 

The girl in question just opened her eyes and sat up in a huff, "I just meant he should get used to our food now and, to be honest, I heard he wasn't entirely opposed to staying in that fucking place, so."

Biting back his chuckles, Bellamy threw his hands up, "you can't joke about that, O."

"Not yet, anyway." Added Raven. 

Octavia just rolled her eyes, before letting herself smile, "whatever. Like I said, people are sensitive."

Shaking her head, Raven sighed. "I'm bored."

"Me too."

"Yeah."

The three sat quietly, each lost in thought, for some time. 

"Liam hates you."

Bellamy and Octavia jumped at Raven's sudden words. 

She was looking at Bellamy with a smile that made him nervous. But he still nodded, "yeah... And?"

"Dare. Follow him around all day, complimenting him and offering to help him with everything."

Octavia clapped her hands, grinning wide, "oh I like this! Yes, do it!"

Groaning, Bellamy totally didn't pout, "I don't exactly like him either."

Scoffing, Raven nodded. "which is why me and 'Tavia will be immensely amused."

"Fine." He stood up, Octavia jumping up with him, both helping Raven to her feet. "But when I'm done and I next ask you to do something, you don't get to complain."

Both girls shrugged. It didn't matter; if one of them didn't want to do something, they didn't do it. 

\---

The girls had let Bellamy in on their game only two days after mt weather. Raven was in pain but wouldn't let anyone help her, and Abby had asked Bellamy to assist the girl with anything she needed. 

Raven refused his help the entire day until Octavia just couldn't see her in pain anymore. It was only the three of them in the room when Octavia said "dare. Ask for help whenever you need it." 

Raven stared at the ground for a long while before, "I can't bend down to get that stupid _thing_ off the floor."

Octavia, of course, rushed to help her. 

Bellamy kept his questions in until that night when he asked them about it and they decided to tell him. 

They added a fourth rule:

4\. Any dare must be made known to all three. Even if it didn't affect one of them. 

And for the last two weeks, the three have been playing this game together.

It helped them accept what had happened and move on. 

 

* * *

 

Lincoln joined because he was part of a dare. 

\---

Raven was at her weekly checkups with Abby. And Octavia and Bellamy were bored. And worried. But they pretended they were only bored.

(They couldn't help it, they'd gotten so close in the months that followed their drop to earth - and especially the last month since mt weather, that they were always worried about each other. The Blakes were especially worried about Raven.)

They knew the checkups took as long as three hours, depending on Abby's mood that day, so they were getting frustrated and wanted to jump out of their skin. 

Bellamy, being the big brother he was, and knowing entirely too well just how destructive Octavia (and Raven) could be if left to boredom, took matters into his own hands. 

"O, dare."

That caught her attention. She bounced a little on her feet, though she'd deny it to her death. Bellamy and Raven often had long conversations on how much like a puppy Octavia was. 

"Get Lincoln to do everything for you without giving him any reason why you can't do it."

She narrowed her eyes, excited, "time?"

Bellamy shrugged, "until he demands a reason?"

"You're on."

Amazingly, it took the entire day for Lincoln to question things.

Raven and Bellamy just watched as Octavia got the grounder to open doors for her, get her food for her, help Raven with the heavy lifting Octavia usually did, he even helped her take off and put on her jacket and shoes.

Until finally he sighed heavily, "as much as I enjoy helping all three of you, may I ask why you can't do any of this yourself?"

Feeling slightly guilty, the three let him in on their game. 

And soon discovered he was a great addition.

 

* * *

 

Octavia found Raven leaning heavily on Bellamy, both laughing hysterically. They were standing near the gate pointing at something outside. 

When Octavia saw Lincoln, Monty, Harper, and Monroe kneeling in front of a tree quietly, she knew from Lincoln's shaking shoulders it was a dare, but didn't know what it was.

"Explain." She demanded. 

It took the pair next to her a moment to gather themselves. 

It was Bellamy who eventually answered. "Raven bet Lincoln he couldn't get three people to believe it was tradition to pray to the trees for wisdom and guidance." 

That set Raven off again, but she managed to get out, "ask him how he did it"

Octavia tried, unsuccessfully, to bite back the fond smile that took over her every time she saw the older girl laugh. "How did he do it?"

Shaking his head, Bellamy laughed a little as he explained. "He told them if people didn't pray every three weeks, the ghosts of the dead came back to haunt them."

Confused, Octavia looked back at the four bent bodies at the tree. She chuckled at Lincoln's shaking shoulders - he was attempting, unsuccessfully, to stop laughing. "They bought that?"

Finally calm enough to speak, Raven straightened up, "that's the thing. They didn't, not at first. But as luck would have it, someone had left the window open and I guess it was a little windy." She giggled again as she looked at Lincoln's back, "the wind moved papers off the table at that _exact moment_! And you _know_ how deadpan Linc could get, they didn't stand a chance!"

That set the three off in a fit of laughter. Lincoln must've heard them because he stood up suddenly, muttered a few words to the still kneeling three, and made quick work of getting back to camp. All while poorly holding back laughter. 

The four of them managed to get themselves to their little clearing behind camp before falling to the ground and laughing for a long time. 

 

* * *

 

Remembering everything back, none of them liked to think about Pike, or Jaha, or ALIE, or the war that almost started. 

The only thing they can talk about, that Octavia always announced proudly, was her making sure Raven never took anything from Jaha.

She always tells it to their group as if they weren't there and didn't know. Always starts by sighing deeply and saying, "I don't know what Raven would've done without me."

And their little group lets her tell the tale as if they hadn't memorized it by now. 

But it's important to remember. To all of them. Especially to Octavia.

She thinks about the "what ifs" sometimes. What if she hadn't been born. What if Raven had died on her trip to earth. What if Lincoln wasn't the grounder who found her. What if Murphy's shot was a _little_ better aimed. What if... What if... What if.... What if Raven had taken that chip from Jaha. Would she have helped him and ALIE? They figured out his plan eventually and Lexa made sure he was dead. But Octavia thinks back sometimes, about how Raven was so tense and secretive during the week Jaha was there. She thinks back to how in pain Raven was and how no one could help. She thinks back to Bellamy being too busy self-destructing after Gina to notice Raven. She think back to Lincoln locked up. She thinks back to her helping Lexa and Clarke and not thinking about Raven. Her not thinking about Raven never really lasts, so after she got away from that village, she sneaked back into camp to, she thought, say goodbye. Thank god Raven made her promise never to leave without saying goodbye. Because the sight of Raven crying and looking at that chip still haunts Octavia years later. 

She never mentions Raven crying when she tells her story. Always says Raven was too curious for her own good and just wanted to see what the city of bullshit was. Octavia then goes on and on about her slapping the chip from her hands and swooping Raven up and away. 

Raven pretends to swoon. Lincoln just laughs. Bellamy yells that Octavia can barely lift _herself_ up. Lexa smiles proudly and waits for the next part of the story. 

The part where Octavia and Raven rode their horse to Polis and Lexa took them in. And after hearing about Jaha, and connecting the dots, Lexa sent warriors to Arkadia with the strict order to bring her Jaha's head. 

Lexa loves that part. And Octavia loves it too, always meets the commander's eyes when she tells it. The silent _thank you_ never missed. 

Clarke just shakes her head and exclaims, "you're all idiots."

 

* * *

 

After Pike, and Jaha's (and ALIE's) deaths, and Bellamy's return to the land of the sane, it was strange for a while. 

No one was sure if they should celebrate or not. No one knew what this new quiet meant. Was it peace finally? Or was it just the calm before the storm. 

It took a while for them to realize is was truly peaceful. 

It took Lexa and Clarke traveling to the clans to reinforce the importance of unity, and the promise of severe punishment should anyone threaten the peace, for everyone to finally breath out and relax. 

Lexa set her official camp back opposite Arkadia, and Clarke was finally home. 

 

* * *

 

Octavia, Raven, Bellamy, and Lincoln were sitting on top of the fallen ark and staring down at both skaikru and grounder alike. 

"So. It's been peaceful for two months." Lincoln started.

Raven and Bellamy just sighed. 

Octavia nodded. "Who else is bored?"

All four groaned out agreements. 

"I'm not saying I want a war," Bellamy rushed to say, "but a little fight or something would be nice..."

"Sometimes I think about breaking the water system just so I can have something to fix." Raven confessed. 

"Sometimes I want to start an argument with Murphy, just because I know he can't resist starting a fight." Lincoln responded. 

"I think about punching Indra." Octavia added. 

Raven giggled, slapping the other girl's thigh. "We want something to do to fight boredom, babe, not _die_."

Hiding her blush, Octavia shrugged, "I can totally take her."

"Of course you can."

Silence took over once again. 

The four glanced at the gate as it opened, revealing commander Lexa and Kane entering while in heated discussion. 

"Guys...." Octavia started. 

The other three all perked up at her tone, knowing it meant _fun_.

"Dare." She bounced in her spot, making Bellamy and Raven on either side of her hold her still. "Get Lexa to braid your hair."

It was quiet for a bit before Raven clapped, "Yes! It's for me! I knew you were my favorite for a reason!" She threw her arm around Octavia in a side hug. 

The girls both blushed and ignored Lincoln's poorly whispered "yeah _that's_ why she's your favorite" and Bellamy's consequent laugh. 

The four then made their way down to the ground. 

They played their game using a lot of people, but they'd never tried with Lexa. Mainly because she's the commander and the four of them really doubted she'd understand their sense of humor. But also because if, somehow, she was offended or hurt by anything they came up with, Clarke would murder them. 

The four always sighed and rolled their eyes when around those two; subtle was not a word the commander or Clarke were aware of. 

Oblivious, on the other hand... It could be both their middle names. 

\---

Raven having agreed to Octavia's terms (somehow get Lexa alone, get her to braid your hair, and don't tell her about the bet until after its completion), was mentally preparing herself. 

Her friends on the other hand... Not so helpful. 

"If you see her right hand twitching, run because she's going for her dagger." Lincoln. 

"If she frowns, yell for help, I know you can't run." Bellamy. 

"If she takes out a weapon, beg for a merciful kill." Octavia. 

She shook her head and flipped them off, taking off toward the gate the commander left through earlier. 

She had no idea how to get Lexa alone. Even though it's been a couple months of peace, Lexa was still the commander, and guards were around her 24/7. 

Raven figured if she appealed to Lexa's more human side, she might get her to meet with her alone. 

If Lexa _had_ a human side that is. 

Reaching the grounder camp (it was more like a small village at this point), Raven steeled herself and marched toward heda's tent. 

The grounders guarding the tent gave her suspicious looks but let her through, recognizing her and their alliance. 

Of course, while that was great, there were still guards inside. And neither Indra nor Titus were going to be willing to leave them alone, she didn't think. 

"Raven." Lexa's surprised voice reached her as she entered. 

She glanced around, noting the usual four guards, as well as Indra and Titus.

"Commander." 

All her (not so) careful planning escaped her. 

Lexa's face softened as the seconds passed with her not speaking. "Might I ask why you're here?"

Taking the chance, Raven nodded, "I was wondering if we could speak in private?"

Without hesitation, Lexa signaled the guards out, but Indra and Titus remained. 

Swallowing, and playing at being nervous (not that it was that difficult to do), Raven wouldn't meet the commander's gaze, "just you and I maybe?"

Immediately, Indra and Titus' arguments rang out, Lexa letting them yell for a second while she looked Raven over. "Shof op." 

The two quieted down instantaneously. "Leave us." Lexa demanded. 

"Heda, I don't think it is such a good idea." Titus tried. 

Indra just rolled her eyes and nodded, "come, Titus. 

After some hesitation, the man followed her out, leaving Lexa and Raven alone. 

Okay, step one was over. Now the hard part. 

Raven glanced up as she heard movement, to see Lexa stand up and move away from her throne toward her. 

"We are alone, as you requested." The commander commented. 

She didn't appear to be in any rush, nor did she seem like she was going to rush Raven to speak. 

Raven didn't know what to make of that. 

"I was wondering-" she started, but didn't know how to continue, every single possible way she could ask this would come out so stupid. 

She was gonna think of a really embarrassing dare for Octavia when she got back. If she survived _this_ embarrassment. 

"How is your leg?"

Thrown off a little, Raven stuttered through her response, "hurts but not more than usual. Um, thanks for asking?" 

Lexa's answering smile was so small it was barely there. "I'm glad, I would hate to think you in pain."

"Thanks."

Lexa glanced down at her metal cast, before sighing and heading to the table to pull out a chair. "Do you mind if we sit for this?"

The fact that the commander didn't make it seem like she wanted to sit because of Raven's leg... It floored Raven. 

They sat down next to each other. And Raven wanted to break the silence, but how do you tell someone you hated for so long "hey can you braid my hair?" There is no possible way to say that casually. 

"I understand we have not been friendly," Lexa started, "but, Clarke cares about you deeply, and I care about Clarke. So it would mean a lot to me if we could start over."

"Can you braid my hair?"

Silence. 

Apparently, when faced with something she doesn't have an answer to, Raven spoke without thinking.

"Yes."

Blinking rapidly, Raven turned to the commander next to her, "what?"

Lexa nodded, "I can braid your hair if that is what you want."

Opening and closing her mouth, Raven vaguely resembled a fish, "yeah, yeah, thank you."

"Are you comfortable on the chair or do you wish we do this on the floor?"

Still confused, Raven moved minutely in the chair testing it, knowing she'll have to sit there for a bit. She shook her head, "the floor would be more comfortable for me."

Without hesitation, Lexa got up from the chair and sat on the pile of fur in the opposite side of the tent. 

She stared expectantly at Raven until she got up and sat with her back to her. 

Raven sat with her legs splayed in front of her, confused as to what she was supposed to say now. Octavia told her not to tell the commander the true reason she's asking this, but Lexa hadn’t asked her why she wanted this. So now what?

It was quiet while Lexa worked on the first small braid. And the second. And the third. 

By the time she was working on the fourth, Raven was ready to jump out of her skin she was anxious. She wanted to break the silence but she didn't know what to say. She doubted "so, you're into Clarke, huh?" would go over very well. 

Turns out she needn't worry. 

Lexa broke the silence. "I know you may never forgive me for the misery I've brought you, Raven, but I truly wish you'd understand."

Raven wanted to laugh suddenly; the great commander of the 12 (now 13) clans really was dramatic. 

"I would never ask your acceptance," she went on, "but for Clarke's sake, I do ask that we be civil."

Raven could feel the commander's hands in her hair shaking ever so slightly and she was suddenly hit with just how human this girl was. And just how much she loved Clarke. 

Taking a deep breath, she smiled even though (or maybe because) Lexa couldn't see her face. "What happened with Finn was awful. It was something that I thought, for so long, could've been avoided." She felt lexa tense behind her. "But I think all this time, I've been thinking with my heart. Finn was so important to me. He saved my life and he was there when no one else was. And I think... I think that clouded my judgment." 

When she was sitting on top of that ark complaining about being bored, Raven did not think her day was going to lead to her having a heart to heart with the woman who demanded Finn's death. 

Scratching her left leg and not feeling anything, Raven sighed. "He killed 18 innocent people."

Lexa froze for a tiny second. But remained silent, and continued to braid.

"He killed 18 innocent people." She repeated. "Some were children. They weren't fighting him. He just went crazy." She let out a dry laugh, "hell, Murphy knew not to pull the trigger. Murphy, who once pissed on a guy, knew that was wrong." Sighing deeply, Raven shrugged. "I don't think I could just forgive and forget, but if someone had walked into _my_ camp and killed 18 of _my_ people? I would've wanted them dead."

Lexa let out a shaky breath behind her. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"I'm sorry for yours."

Lexa finished the last braid and let her hands rest on the small of Raven's back. "I'm done."

Raven was a little emotionally exhausted, and she didn't really care how her hair looked so she didn't ask for a mirror, just turned around so Lexa was to her side. "Aren't you gonna ask why I wanted this?"

"If you'd wanted to tell me, you would have."

Rolling her eyes, Raven groaned, "come on, seriously? not curious at all?"

Lexa smiled slightly, "I am, very much so, but would you tell me if I asked?"

"Ask and find out."

"Fine." Lexa raised an eyebrow, "why did you come here, ask to speak privately, and then have me braid your hair, Raven?"

Raven blushed, "well when you put it _that_ way...."

"I told you you weren't going to tell me." Lexa looked pleased with herself. 

Now Raven couldn’t have _that_.

"Okay. So me, Octavia, Bellamy, and Lincoln have this game." She said. 

"Game?" The commander questioned.

Nodding, Raven continued, "yup. We basically dare each other to do things. And if you finish a dare, you get to ask someone to do something."

Cocking her head, Lexa looked intrigued. "And they wanted you to ask me to braid your hair?" 

"Octavia did, yeah."

"Why?"

Raven shrugged helplessly, "we were bored."

Shaking her head impatiently, Lexa clarified, "why did they dare you this in particular?"

"Oh!" Raven frowned, "well we'd never included you in a dare before, and we're all peaceful and shit now, and to be honest you're kind of a mystery still."

"Mystery?"

"Yeah, we don't really know you."

Lexa looked deep in thought for a moment before asking, "so do I get to dare you now?"

Eyes widening in shock, "do you want to play? I mean really? Because according to our rules, I'd have to tell the other three and we get to dare you next."

Looking not remotely innocent, Lexa nodded, "I agree to your terms."

"Wait seriously?"

"Yes."

Raven fish mouthed. "Okay. You can't ask for things that endanger anyone, it can't be too embarrassing, if I don't wanna do it I won't do it, um and you can't tell anyone outside of the group."

Smiling slightly bigger that usual, Lexa extended her hand for a shake, "I agree."

Shaking the commander's hand bemusedly, Raven asked, "what's your dare?"

"Tonight is the weekly council meeting of your people. I will be in attendance, of course. And you will too."

"I know all that, what's your dare?" Raven was curious now. 

Smirking, Lexa answered, "I would like you to disagree with everything Marcus Kane says."

Raven stared at her. "But it's a meeting."

Lexa waved her off, "not an important one. It's just to make sure everything is running smoothly and to suggest new ideas. And as you know, everything is going wonderfully and Kane's ideas have been slightly aimed toward my people changing their ways."

"Damn. You're such a vengeful little shit."

Raising an eyebrow, Lexa nodded. "I don't wish to start arguments while we're still new to this alliance. And while I know nothing will be done against my people, I do loathe those meetings and wish for some entertainment."

Raven processed the request before laughing, "you got it, commander. The others won't believe this."

Looking pleased with herself, Lexa stood up and helped Raven to her feet. "If there is nothing else I can help you with, I have some business to attend to."

Shaking her head, Raven smiled at the commander, "nah, everything's sorted, thanks."

"Anytime, Raven, don't hesitate to come by."

\---

Raven left the commander's tent amused as hell and excited to tell the other three what transpired. 

Octavia, Bellamy, and Lincoln were waiting by the gate for her. It made her want to hug each of them, because she must've been gone for hours and yet, they're still waiting for her. 

"What happened?" Lincoln. 

"What did she say?" Bellamy. 

Raven turned to Octavia waiting for her question, but the green eyed girl was staring at her wide eyed. "Okay, 'Tavia?"

Blushing hard, Octavia shook her head, "totally fine. You look nice."

Suddenly remembering her hair, Raven reached up to touch it, she supposed she looked like a true grounder now. "Thanks." She was slightly confused as to why Octavia would be speechless and blushing. 

"Okay enough with Octavia's weird obsession, let's move on!" Bellamy exclaimed.

Lincoln laughed at Octavia's blush and Raven's confusion. "What happened with the commander?"

Filing Octavia's weird behavior for later, Raven grinned, "you have no idea how amazing what just happened is."

"So tell us!" Bellamy looked annoyed. 

Dismissing the thought of messing with him further, Raven couldn't wait to tell them. "She wants in."

"In what?" Octavia asked. 

"The game!"

Three shocked faces looked back at her. 

Lincoln recovered first. "You're serious?"

She nodded excitedly, "deadly! She even gave me my first dare, can you believe that?"

"What did she dare you?"

Raven told them and they were all met with the realization that the commander was human after all. And she had a playful side. 

\---

After that dare, Lexa joined their group and their game. 

At first, they felt slight apprehension at giving her dares but after she took Raven's dare and demanded at least twenty candles be lit at all times and refused to speak to Indra whenever it was less than that, they all accepted her into their group. 

They did have to add rules five and six just for her:

5\. No dares that affect the wellbeing of her people.  
6\. No dares that undermine her to the clans. 

 

* * *

 

Clarke caught up very fast. 

Having spent such a long time around Lexa, she knew something was up when the commander demanded Indra and Titus call her 'your majesty' at all times.

She didn't think much of it at first. She dismissed any confused thoughts when she saw Octavia and Raven making a queen's crown out of the scrap in the mechanic's workshop. She didn't think much of Lincoln bowing every time he saw Octavia. She didn't question Bellamy carrying Raven everywhere. Those four were always questionable. Especially together. 

After a full week of 'your majesty', she walked into Lexa's tent to find the four there laughing loudly with Lexa.

They all stopped when they noticed her. 

She took in the scene. Scrap crown on Lexa's head. Bellamy and Lincoln looking entirely too innocent. Lexa looking proud. Octavia with her arm around Raven. 

(Huh, she's going to have to come back to that last one.)

She just stared at Lexa and demanded, "explain."

After the five in front of her shared loaded gazes, Lexa nodded and they told her everything. 

She played as if she was exasperated, but she was so immensely happy her friends were getting along with Lexa. 

So happy she let them continue their little game another three days before Indra's annoyance made her shut it down. 

She did participate in the game though, after that. 

 

* * *

 

Octavia and Raven got their act together before Clarke and Lexa did. 

All thanks to their game. 

\---

Ever since the first time Lexa braided her hair, Raven had been wondering what it was about the hairstyle that made Octavia blush so readily.

(Bellamy and Lincoln would roll their eyes and complain that Octavia and Raven both blushed an awful lot around each other.)

So planning on finding out once and for all, Raven asked Lexa for the braids once more. 

She then went looking for her blushing friend. 

Octavia was training with one of Lexa's people in the clearing behind the ark. Raven made her way to their tree and leaned on it to wait. 

When she saw her, Octavia's reaction was immediate. She paused in the middle of the fight - something that she's never done, allowing the grounder to take her down and press the sword to her throat. 

He mumbled a few words to her before shaking his head and helping her up. He glanced at Raven, said something to Octavia, and whatever her response was made him laugh hard. 

Octavia punched his shoulder, and made her way over to the tree. 

Raising her eyebrows, Raven gestured to the grounder leaving, "what was that about?"

"Nothing." Was Octavia's quick reply. Her second came after a moment of hesitation, "you did you hair again."

"Yup." Raven just needed to know what it was that flustered her usually confident friend. "Do you like it?"

Octavia but her lip hard she almost bled if it weren't for Raven cupping her jaw and easing the lip free. "Don't do that."

Blushing bright red, Octavia seemingly stopped breathing. 

"'Tavia? You okay?" Raven wasn't stupid, not by a long shot, so she had some idea of what this could be. 

A nod was all Octavia gave in response. 

Raven pulled the younger girl closer, "are you feeling okay? Do you need me to get Abby?"

Octavia's eyes flit up to her braids before she seemed to be steeling herself up for something. "I'm fine." She reassured. "I just wanna do something and I'm not completely sure what your reaction is going to be."

Having some idea of what that something was, Raven nodded. "Who's turn is it?"

Blinking in confusion, Octavia shook her head, "what do you mean?"

"The game. Who's turn is it?"

Octavia didn't seem to follow, but she answered nonetheless, "yours and Lexa's."

"I thought so." 

Looking frustrated, Octavia questioned, "what does that have to do-"

Raven cut her off, "dare. Do whatever it is you wanna do."

Freezing, Octavia took a deep breath, "I really hope I'm reading you right..."

"You always have."

The kiss came seemingly out of nowhere. One second Raven was looking into Octavia's green eyes, the next her lips were meeting Octavia's. 

It was simultaneously out of nowhere and something completely overdue. 

If Raven was being completely honest, she'd wanted to kiss Octavia, to make sure she knew of her feelings, that night they said their dares for mt weather. 

So yes, this was way overdue. 

\---

No one was surprised but everyone was excited and happy for them. 

Bellamy and Lincoln rolled their eyes but the smiles never left their faces. 

Lexa congratulated them, telling them dryly she'd assumed they were already together and did they expect a celebration in honor of their obliviousness?

She'd said all that while sneaking glances at Clarke, however, so no one bothered to argue. 

Clarke told them how happy she was for them, then excused herself and left. 

Raven and Octavia knew not to take it personally; Lexa and Clarke were idiots. 

 

* * *

 

Octavia, Raven, Bellamy, and Lincoln wanted to take it upon themselves to get Clarke and Lexa together. 

They knew they shouldn't interfere too much, that the girls should do this on their own. But it had been months and months, and more months of pining seemed to be in their future. So the four decided to help. 

Having spent some time with tipsy Lexa, they knew she got handsy and spoke dramatically, but only the truth. 

So, obviously, they spiked her drinks until she got filthy drunk. 

The six were sitting around Lexa's tent, laughing and drinking. 

Everyone noticed when the drinks started affecting the commander; she sat looser, her eyes glazed over, she moved impossibly closer to Clarke. 

"Your eyes are as blue as the sky, Clarke of the sky people."

Octavia pulled Raven into her lap and hid her giggles in her shoulder. 

"Thanks, Lexa..." Clarke was confused but still smiling at the obviously tipsy commander plastered to her side. "I think you're drunk."

Eyes wide, Lexa earnestly said, "I believe you are the most beautiful creature to have walked this earth."

Octavia softly bit Raven's neck, Raven retaliated by pinching her thigh. 

Clarke looked down to hide her blush, "thank you, Lexa, but I really wanna get you some water and possibly get you in bed."

"While I would not be opposed to joining you in bed, my dear Clarke, I do believe your people have this tradition called 'dating'?"

Octavia groaned softly, "I can't believe I'm saying this, but _fuck_ she's cute." She whispered to the girl in her lap. Getting a nod back. 

Lincoln and Bellamy stood up, Bellamy asking "anyone need any help or should we just go? Raven you're good?"

"I'm good."

Turning to Clarke, he repeated, "any help? Clarke?"

She shook her head gently, still whispering to the tipsy commander halfway in her lap, "I've got her."

The guys left with a "goodnight everyone, drink some water or face your hangovers head on tomorrow."

Octavia tapped Raven's thigh, "you ready to go, babe?"

Nodding, Raven stood up exhausted but happy.

Leaning on each other, the two girls walked to the exit, stopping for Raven to call out, "Clarke, take care of her."

"Always will."

Octavia and Raven left leaning on each other with smiles on their faces. 

\---

The next day, all was the same. To everyone but the four who knew Clarke and Lexa the best. 

Octavia was the first to notice. 

"What's that?" She asked out of the blue. 

Raven, messing with a broken device next to her, asked distractedly, "what's what?"

"Babe, _look_ !" 

Sighing, Raven looked up, "what."

Pointing at Lexa and Clarke a little away from them. 

Raven stared. And then stared some more. 

"Oh, my god."

"I know!" Octavia jumped up, "I'll be right back, don't move!

She ran inside the fallen ark, and came back only a minute later with Bellamy and Lincoln following close behind. 

She sat back down next to her girlfriend, and patted the ground next to her for the guys to sit down. 

"Look." She said, pointing at Lexa again. 

"Holy crap."

"Wow."

Raven nodded emphatically, "we _know_ !"

The sight that had them so mesmerized wasn't special to any passerby, but they knew the significance of it. 

Lexa was sitting down on the ground next to Clarke. The two seemed to be cleaning out weapons to anyone who may have looked, but upon further inspection, you could see only Clarke was holding a cloth and a gun. But her hands weren't moving at all. Lexa had a gun in her lap, but she was fully turned towards Clarke, an actual smile on her face. Clarke had her head down, blush clear as day. Both girls were whispering to each other. 

Octavia, Raven, Bellamy, and Lincoln looked on as Clarke lifted her head and placed a quick kiss to the corner of the commander's mouth. 

Raven dropped what she was doing and sighed, laying down with her head resting on Octavia's lap. "Baby kiss me! Make me feel loved!"

Bellamy rolled his eyes, "stop being gross. You asked us out here. Now be good company or we'll go back inside." He looked at Lincoln for agreement. All he got was a careless nod. 

Octavia ignored them both and leaned down to place a wet kiss on her girlfriend's lips. "Feeling loved yet?"

"Eh." Raven shrugged, smiling. 

"You're so demanding."

Raven huffed, "I bet Clarke kisses Lexa when she asks."

"Don't compare us!"

"Well you're all as oblivious as each other." Lincoln mumble. 

Raven flipped him off with a smile. 

"Dare." Bellamy announced. 

Octavia straightened quickly, "shoot."

"Heeeey." Raven complained, pouting. 

"Sorry!" Octavia leaned down for an actual kiss, well as much as she could in their position. 

"Wait." He said, before yelling, "hey, lovebirds! come here, we're playing!"

Lincoln sighed heavily, "why am I friends with any of you?"

Raven nodded, "good question. You're obviously cooler than all of us."

"What about me?" Octavia asked, affronted. 

"You're a puppy." Clarke announced, sitting down in front of them, Lexa in tow. 

Octavia pouted until Lincoln patted her on the back, "you're cool, don't worry. Isn't she, Raven?"

"Nah, she's definitely a puppy."

Slapping her girlfriend on the shoulder, Octavia turned to Bellamy, "we're all here, go on."

 

* * *

 

It was a stupid game that Octavia and Raven started because they were both emotionally stunted, but it ended up bringing six people together. It saved some of them, even if none of them like to think about it. And it brought happiness to their lives.


	2. Mini Dare #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lincoln is the only sane one and Clarke hates them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first mini dare.
> 
> I like the idea of Raven, Octavia, and Bellamy corrupting Lexa and Clarke being annoyed. I'll probably add that to the 'verse in the future.

Waiting for Lincoln to finish his training, Bellamy, Raven, and Octavia sat around the training facility. Clarke would always tell them they were lazy asses, and needed to actually do some work every now and then. Raven would respond by pointing at the blonde’s gun and walkie then pointing at herself. Octavia throws a dagger having it land perfectly at whatever she picked as a target. Bellamy rolls his eyes and points at his guard badge, as if that helped his case. Lincoln actually does work so she doesn’t reprimand him. And since Lexa joined them, she’s been hanging out with them a lot, and usually just responds _“I’m the commander, Clarke, I can do whatever I want.”_

 

Clarke just throws her hands in the air and leaves, mumbling about “lazy idiots and why does she even bother”.

 

So, now, lazily waiting for Lincoln, the three sigh simultaneously.

 

“Why are we always bored?” Bellamy asks annoyed.

 

“They say only boring people get bored, do you think we’re boring?”

 

“Nah, Raven, we’re too awesome to be boring.”

 

Another sigh.

 

“I’m still bored. Bell, run around camp five times.” Octavia demands.

 

“What? Why would I do that?”

 

“Didn’t you hear your sister? ‘Cause she’s _bored_.”

 

Rolling his eyes, Bellamy stands up. “Fine.”

 

* * *

 

 

Lincoln is forced to cut his training session short when their dares get more and more stupid and annoying for the rest of the camp.


	3. Mini Dare #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octavia needs to chill, Raven needs to stop encouraging her, and Clarke just wants everyone to use their brains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these aren't really "dares" are they?

Lincoln dropped down, groaning tiredly, next to the group sitting down for lunch.

 

“Fuck, training was hell today.”

 

“Don’t be such a baby…” Octavia rolled her eyes at the exhausted grounder.

 

Bellamy snorted, “Seriously, O?”

 

“Yeah, you guys are just wusses.”

 

Amused, Lincoln pointed to the door. “Okay, training is still going on, how about you go fight everybody left?”

 

Slamming her hands on the table, Octavia got up, looking determined. “Fine.”

 

“Raven, stop your girlfriend…” Clarke complained.

 

Frowning, Raven shook her head. “Um why would I do that? She’s gonna go beat everyone’s ass up.”

 

“Fuck yeah!” Octavia kissed her girlfriend, before high-fiving her and striding to the training hall.

 

Shaking her head, Clarke got up to follow. “You realize she’s gonna get her ass handed to her, right?”

 

Shrugging, Raven went back to her food, “Sure, but I’m not gonna tell her that.”

 

Lincoln laughed so hard he bumped into Bellamy’s drink, spilling it. 

  
Clarke leaves them with Lincoln apologizing and handing Bellamy his drink in place of his spilled one.


	4. Mini Dare #4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy should learn to keep quiet when Raven and Octavia are annoyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the writers really screwed up Bellamy, I actually like him.
> 
> then again, they screwed up everyone. Fuck 307.

The entire camp is hiding in tents and the ark. Earlier that day, the sky opened up and decided rain was going to be on the agenda.

 

Grumbling and annoyed, everyone had to deal with each other for hours.

 

With Lincoln, Clarke, and Lexa at the grounder camp, Bellamy, Raven and Octavia took shelter in Raven’s tent. 

 

The girls were annoyed and complaining for hours, before Bellamy loudly announced, “I don’t know why you’re complaining, I love rain.”

 

Silence.

 

Two sets of eyes stared him down.

 

“Are you serious right now?”

 

Blinking at his sister’s glare, Bellamy defended, “Yeah, it’s beautiful and relaxing.”

 

Octavia’s widened, but before she can say anything, Raven took her hand in hers. “Wait, ‘Tavia, he’s right.”

 

“He is?”

 

“I am?”

 

“Yeah, you are.” she smiled. “So since you love it so much, how about you go sit outside and  _ enjoy it  _ for three hours?”

 

Sighing, Bellamy stood up in defeat, “Fine…”

 

Spoiler alert: he got sick.


	5. Mini Dare #5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted more Lexa/Raven/Octavia dynamic :(
> 
> Fuck 307.

Hanging out at Lexa’s tent, the six were making fun of Bellamy’s last hunting trip.

 

“Wait, Lexa, do  _ you _ always go out on the hunting trips?” Raven asked the commander from her seat on the throne (no one seemed to be able to say no to her).

 

Lexa raised an eyebrow, “No. But whenever I do, I  _ always  _ bring back something.” 

 

Bellamy huffed. “Okay, that’s not fair.”

 

Lexa shrugged. “I’m just saying, I’m a good hunter.”

 

“And I’m not?”

 

Octavia opened her eyes from where she was laying on a pile of fur. “She’s the commander, Bell, of course she’s gonna be better than you, don’t worry about it.”

 

“You’re taking her side?!”

 

His sister laughed. “She’s the _commander_.”

 

“I’m your _brother_!”

 

Raven rapped her knuckles on the armrest. “Yeah… No offense, Bell, I’m with Lexa on this one.”

 

He huffed. “Seriously? Lincoln? Clarke?”

 

“Sorry, Bell…”’ Clarke smiled reassuringly.

 

Lincoln just shrugged, “She’s the commander.”

 

“Okay, we’ll settle this!” Announced Raven from her seat, “Bell and Lexa will both go with two hunting teams, whoever gets back by nightfall with the most kills, wins.”

 

“Fine.”

 

“Fine.”

 

* * *

 

Lexa wins. 

 

Bellamy grumbles until Raven caves and aggressively cuddles him.


	6. Mini Dare #6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this feels set before any of the girls got together but whatever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last installment to this fic, but I might add to the 'verse in the future.

Clarke and Abby had too much bad blood between them to ever truly get along. So it wasn’t uncommon for Clarke to be complaining to her friends about her mother, or to find Abby ranting about her ‘damn teenage daughter’ to Marcus, or to be fishing for information out of Raven on their weekly checkups.

 

So when Clarke joined Raven, Octavia, and Lexa walking through the woods, and greeted them with: “I think I might actually kill her.” the group just exchanged glances and rolled their eyes.

 

It was Lexa who always humored the blonde - the only one who did, “Who, Clarke?”

 

“Who else? My mom.”

 

Raven, the farthest from Clarke, shook her head, “You really need to take it easy on her, Clarke.”

 

Scoffing, Clarke crossed her arms, “She’s so _difficult_.”

 

Octavia wrapped her arm around Raven’s waist to steady her. “And you’re not, blondie?”

 

“She just doesn’t get it--”

 

Cutting her off, Raven smiled at Octavia’s help before speaking to her irritated friend. “Yeah, yeah, you’re a teenager with angst in your heart, and she’s an evil adult who doesn’t understand you and what you’ve been through. Whatever, Clarke. You two lead this camp so you have to learn to get along.”

 

Lexa hesitated before agreeing, “She’s right, Clarke…”

 

Definitely not-pouting, Clarke leveled a betrayed look at the commander, “Lexa?”

 

“Look away from the pout, Lexa.” Octavia shook her head, “Clarke, they’re right.”

 

The blonde just not-pouted harder.

 

Raven sighed, “Tell you what, I dare you to play nice and be reasonable and get along with your mom for a week.”

 

“But--”

 

The mechanic cut her off, “Come on, you can do it!”

 

“Probably not…” Octavia mumbled.

 

“Shush, O. Come on Clarke, what do you say?”

 

Taking a moment to consider it, Clarke finally nodded, “Fine. I can totally do it.”

 

Lexa and Octavia shared an unconvinced glance and shook their heads at each other.

 

* * *

 

Surprisingly, Clarke does make it through the week, but only because she kept taking breaks to go train (read: beat her aggression out), or to join Lexa on her training trips, or to help Raven blow things up.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The story is finished, the next chapters are all mini dares that I was too tired to fit in the actual fic, but thought were cute so I'm giving each its own chapter.
> 
> Keep in mind this was written instead of me doing my essays, and it has not been beta'ed or edited properly. Sorry... I might come back and edit it later tho! I love the 'verse and I might add to it (like, pretty sure I will, I already have dare ideas).
> 
> Set up a side blog if you have any questions or dare ideas or rants about the show: erisedeloquence.tumblr.com


End file.
